the_minecraft_wiki_page_for_minecrafterfandomcom-20200214-history
Squid
Squid are eight-armed passive mobs that spawn in water. Spawningedit Squid commonly spawn in water between layers 46 and sea level (64), in groups of up to 4. After the world generation, they can spawn individually and only in rivers, beach variants and oceanic biomes. In Bedrock Edition squid can only spawn in ocean, river, and their biome variants, even during world generation, they also have a 5% chance to spawn as babies. Squid do not spawn anywhere if the world type is classic flat (the sea level for superflat worlds is at Y=0). Unlike other animals, squid despawn over time. Dropsedit * 1–3 Ink Sacs. The maximum amount is increased by 1 per level of Looting, for a maximum of 1-6 with Looting III. * 1–3 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf Behavioredit Squid are passive towards the player, akin to the other passive mobs found on land. They are not attracted to light and do not deliberately interact with the player. When a squid moves, its tentacles open and close, giving them an appearance of pushing themselves leisurely forward. Squids hover in place when first spawned into the world and wander around aimlessly, swimming up and down through each layer. Squid suffocate to death if they are beached on land for too long. While on land, they do not move, and stay stationary until they suffocate. They can take fall damage and burn like any other land mob, but they cannot drown. When out of water, squids are extremely resistant to knockback. Squid cannot swim in lava, even if given a Fire Resistance effect. They simply pass through the lava and behave as if on land. Ink cloud produced by a squid. Unlike land-based mobs, squid can swim against a current and not get pushed by it. Guardians and elder guardians attack squid in the same manner as they would a player, even if the squid is affected by invisibility. Squids, being aqueous mobs, are affected by the Impaling enchantment. Squid produce a cloud of black ink particles and swim away in the opposite direction when attacked. They also produce unique dark blue bubble particles when hit. Data valuesedit See also: Chunk format Squids have entity data associated with them that contain various properties of the mob. * Entity data ** Tags common to all entities ** Tags common to all mobs Historyedit Issuesedit Issues relating to "Squid" are maintained on the bug tracker. Report issues there. Triviaedit *** Hitting a squid underwater causes them to rise approximately 1⁄3–1⁄2 a block. *** Squid cannot be damaged by attacks to their tentacles. *** Squid don't have a death animation. *** Squid behave like some land mobs and attempt to ride a minecart. In Java Edition this is not always useful as rails and water cannot occupy the same block. *** Squid are the first passive mob to spawn at any light level, in water and without grass. *** The squid's idle sound is barely audible. *** Baby squids are exclusive to Bedrock Edition. *** In bedrock edition, if squid out of water, it's arm swing will more and more slowly because it's oxygen bar is lower and lower, until the oxygen bar run out it arm will stop and begin to death.